


Meeting the family

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, tim chalamet
Genre: F/M, pauline chalamet - Freeform, timmy blurb, timmy blurbs, timothee blurb, timothee blurbs, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet blurbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: The first time you met Timmy's family ~ for Alexis





	Meeting the family

It’s been a few months, and it makes sense. But you’re still nervous. Who wouldn’t be? He’s encouraging and warm, reminding you how much he loves you even more than usual.

You pick out your nicest dress, red and classic. His eyes lower over your body as you slide your heels on, and he pulls you close to kiss you deeply, showing you exactly what he’s thinking. Later. The lights are overwhelming as he drives through the streets. The Christmas ones will remain up for a while, and you try to appreciate them while you can. He holds your hand firmly, squeezing it as you bounce your knee in anticipation. The house is exquisitely elegant, dressed in white lights and beaming at them. You feel that it’s warmer than a hug, and you let him escort you inside. He twirls you on the sidewalk and then tugs you against his hip, making you feel safe and confident.

They all have the same twinkle in their eyes that he does. Every single one of them. You’re speechless at first, before ensuring to introduce yourself properly and learn everyone’s name. His sister you’ve met a few times, so you stay near her for a bit before merging in with other conversation. It felt easy, comfortable. Someone offers you a drink and you accept gratefully, toasting with everyone else. Happy Birthday, Timothée.

He’s proud, you can tell. The way he’s watching you mingle, the smile on his face. You knew somehow you’d have no problem with his family.. however, the nerves were inescapable. But it was like breathing. In and out. They were all so deeply beautiful in their words and movements. He thanks everyone for coming and then makes his way to you, not leaving your side for the rest of the night. I’m so happy you’re here with me.

You’re flushed with alcohol a few hours later, and you go to use the bathroom before leaving, stopping to gaze at your red face in the mirror. The twinkle. In your own eyes. How did that get there?


End file.
